The present invention relates to a semiconductor thin film fabricated by a laser crystallizing method, and a thin film transistor and semiconductor devices such as a liquid crystal display apparatus, an active matrix type liquid crystal apparatus, a solar cell and the like which use the semiconductor thin film, and a method of fabricating the semiconductor thin film, the thin film transistor and the semiconductor devices.
The laser crystallizing technology is most widely studied as a means to fabricate a crystalline semiconductor with low cost, and the crystalline semiconductor is expected to be applied to a high performance thin film transistor, a high value-added liquid crystal display apparatus and a solar cell. Because the crystallization of the semiconductor thin film locally heats only the vicinity of the semiconductor surface by laser irradiation, a low-cost glass substrate and a low-cost organic resin substrate can be used for the supporting substrate and accordingly the laser crystallizing technology contributes to reduced cost. Since the laser-irradiated semiconductor is once liquefied and then solidified to be crystallized, a high-quality crystalline semiconductor having less defects can be obtained. One of means to improve the film quality of the crystalline semiconductor is to increase the crystal grain size. By increasing the crystal grain size, a volumetric ratio of the crystal grain boundary including defects to the whole semiconductor film is decreased and consequently the mobility of electrons and holes is improved. Further, decrease itself in number of the defects improves the quality of the crystalline semiconductor. In regard to the means to increase the crystal grain size, (1) Dig. Of Tech. Papers 1997 Int. Workshop Active Matrix Liquid Crystal Display (Business Center of Academic Societies, Tokyo 1997 ), p59 proposes a method that after crystallizing an amorphous silicon by laser irradiation, an amorphous silicon film is formed on the fabricated polycrystalline silicon and then the amorphous silicon is crystallized by laser irradiation.
On the other hand, a problem of the crystalline semiconductor, for example, the polycrystalline silicon fabricated by the laser crystallizing method is forming of an uneven surface due to many projections which are produced when a high-quality polycrystalline silicon having large crystal grain size is fabricated. The height of the projection is nearly equal to the film thickness of the semiconductor before irradiating the laser light. The mechanism of producing the projection is considered, as described in Applied Physics Letters, Vol.68, No.15, 1996, p2138, that the projection is formed by volumetric expansion caused by the phase transition from the melted silicon to the solid silicon at a boundary where surfaces of crystal growth in a direction lateral to the substrate surface collide with each other. The crystal growth in the lateral direction generally occurs when a crystal having a crystal grain size larger than the thickness of the semiconductor thin film is formed. When a semiconductor thin film having large unevenness is used to the active layer of a copalanar type thin film transistor, concentration of electric field occurs in the projection to cause dielectric breakdown in the gate insulation film as the upper layer of the active layer or to cause reduction of the reliability of the gate insulation film such production of defects due to hot carrier. In order to protect these problems, the thickness of the gate insulation film needs to be formed to be thicker than 100 nm and consequently it becomes difficult to drive the thin film transistor with low power consumption. Further, since the crystallinity of the projection is very low and the projection is located in a channel area when the semiconductor having many projections produced is used for a copalanar type or a normal stagger type thin film transistor, the ON current is reduced. In regard to means for suppressing occurrence of the projections when the semiconductor thin film is crystallized with laser light, the following means are reported.
(2) A method of irradiating laser light in stages with a pitch of 10 mJ/cm2 is described in IEEE TRANSACTIONS ON ELECTRON DEVICES, Vol.42, No.2, 1995, p251.
(3) A method of irradiating laser light after poly-crystallizing amorphous silicon a solid phase growth method is described in Dig. of Tech. Papers 1997, Int. Workshop Active Matrix Liquid Crystal Displays (Business Center of Academic Societies, Tokyo 1997 ) p167.
(4) A method of changing a shape of laser beam so as to have a wide lower slopes is described in Shin-etsu Chemical Technical Report EID98-19 (1998-06) p67.
The above-described conventional technology (1) intending to increase crystal brain size of the crystalline semiconductor has a problem in that the crystal grain size can be certainly increased, but projections having a height nearly equal to the film thickness of the semiconductor are produced and accordingly large unevenness is produced. Further, there is another problem in that because the amorphous silicon before laser irradiation is exposed to atmosphere in order to perform dehydrogenation and thereby a natural oxide film is formed on the surface, oxygen enters into the silicon film when it is crystallized by laser light to reduce the quality of the film.
On the other hand, the conventional technology (2) for suppressing production of the projections has a problem in that since laser light is irradiated in stages with a small pitch of 10 mJ/cm2 pitch and fine crystalline silicon once formed is difficult to be melted, what can be fabricated is only polycrystalline silicon having a crystal grain size of nearly 60 nm and accordingly polycrystalline silicon having a large crystal grain size above 500 nm can not be fabricated. The conventional technology (3) for suppressing production of the projections has a problem in that because the solid phase growth method is used and consequently the silicon is heated at 1000xc2x0 C., the economical glass substrate can not be used and accordingly the crystalline semiconductor can not be fabricated with low cost. The conventional technology (4) for suppressing production of the projections has a problem in that since the crystal grain size becomes small as the projection is made small, the small roughness and the large crystal grain size can not be compatible with each other.
An object of the present invention is to make increase of the crystal grain size and suppression of projection forming on the semiconductor surface compatible with each other.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a flat and high-performance crystalline semiconductor in low cost which has a film thickness above 5 nm, an average crystal grain size above 500 nm and an average surface roughness below 5 nm.
In order to solve the above-mentioned problems, the 1st invention in accordance with the present invention is a semiconductor thin film which is characterized by that the semiconductor thin film is formed on a glass substrate by a laser crystallizing method, and has a film thickness within a range of 40 nm to 100 nm; an average roughness of the surface smaller than 5 nm; and an average size of the crystal grains larger than 500 nm.
The 2nd invention in accordance with the present invention is a semiconductor thin film which is characterized by that the semiconductor thin film is formed on a glass substrate by a laser crystallizing method, and has a film thickness within a range of 40 nm to 100 nm; an average roughness of the surface smaller than 5 nm; and an average size of the crystal grains larger than 500 nm, wherein when a surface area of an arbitrary crystal grain is expressed by Sn and a circumferential length on the surface of the arbitrary crystal grain is expressed by Ln, at least more than 50% of the crystal grains satisfy the relation Lnxe2x89xa64xcfx80Rn where Rn=(Sn/xcfx80)xc2xd.
The 3rd invention in accordance with the present invention is a semiconductor thin film which is characterized by that the semiconductor thin film is formed on a glass substrate by a laser crystallizing method, and has a film thickness within a range of 40 nm to 100 nm; an average roughness of the surface smaller than 5 nm; and an average size of the crystal grains larger than 500 nm, wherein when a surface area of an arbitrary crystal grain is expressed by Sn and a circumferential length on the surface of the arbitrary crystal grain is expressed by Ln, at least more than 50% of the crystal grains satisfy the relation Lnxe2x89xa64xcfx80Rn where Rn=(Sn/xcfx80)xc2xd, and further when crystal structures on an arbitrary cross section of the crystalline semiconductor thin film are observed, at least more than 70% of the crystal grains continuously extend from an interface between the semiconductor layer and a base layer to the semiconductor surface without discontinuity at some midpoint.
The 4th invention in accordance with the present invention is a semiconductor thin film which is characterized by that the semiconductor thin film is formed on a glass substrate by a laser crystallizing method, and has a film thickness thicker than 40 nm; an average roughness of the surface smaller than 5 nm; and an average size of the crystal grains larger than 500 nm.
The 5th invention in accordance with the present invention is a semiconductor thin film which is characterized by that the semiconductor thin film is formed on a glass substrate by a laser crystallizing method, and has a film thickness thicker than 40 nm; an average roughness of the surface smaller than 5 nm; and an average size of the crystal grains larger than 500 nm, wherein when a surface area of an arbitrary crystal grain is expressed by Sn and a circumferential length on the surface of the arbitrary crystal grain is expressed by Ln, at least more than 50% of the crystal grains satisfy the relation Lnxe2x89xa64xcfx80Rn where Rn=(Sn/xcfx80)xc2xd.
In addition to the characteristic of the semiconductor thin film of the 1st, the 2nd, the 3rd, the 4th or the 5th invention, the 6th invention in accordance with the present invention is a semiconductor thin film which is characterized by that orientation of the semiconductor thin film is mainly (1.1.1) plane.
In addition to the characteristic of the semiconductor thin film of the 1st, the 2nd, the 3rd, the 4th, the 5th or the 6th invention, the 7th invention in accordance with the present invention is a semiconductor thin film which is characterized by that the semiconductor is silicon.
In addition to the characteristic of the semiconductor thin film of the 1st, the 2nd, the 3rd, the 4th, the 5th, the 6th or the 7th invention, the 8th invention in accordance with the present invention is a semiconductor thin film which is characterized by that at least a part of crystal grain boundaries are positioned, and orientation of the part of crystal grains is mainly (1.0.0) plane or (1.1.0).
In addition to the characteristic of the semiconductor thin film of the 1st, the 2nd, the 3rd, the 4th, the 5th, the 6th, the 7th or 8th invention, the 9th invention in accordance with the present invention is a semiconductor thin film which is characterized by that the glass substrate is made of a no-alkali glass which has a softening point lower than 700xc2x0 C.
The 10th invention in accordance with the present invention is a method of fabricating a semiconductor thin film which is characterized by that the method of fabricating a semiconductor thin film comprises the steps of forming an insulation film on a glass substrate; forming a semiconductor thin film on the insulation film; and continuously following the semiconductor thin film forming, crystallizing the formed semiconductor thin film by irradiating laser light without exposing to atmosphere, wherein the set of forming the semiconductor thin film and crystallizing the semiconductor thin film by irradiating laser light is repeated at least two times, and a method of irradiating laser light in each of the sets is that energy of the laser light is increased in steps from scanning of weak energy laser light to scanning of strong energy laser light.
The 11th invention in accordance with the present invention is a method of fabricating a semiconductor thin film which is characterized by that the method of fabricating a semiconductor thin film comprises the steps of forming an insulation film on a glass substrate; forming a semiconductor thin film on the insulation film; and continuously following the semiconductor thin film forming, crystallizing the formed semiconductor thin film by irradiating laser light without exposing to atmosphere, wherein the set of forming the semiconductor thin film and crystallizing the semiconductor thin film by irradiating laser light is repeated at least two times, and thickness of the film in an upper layer at semiconductor film forming is thinner than thickness of the film in a lower layer.
In addition to the characteristic of the fabricating method of the 10th or the 11th invention, the 12th invention in accordance with the present invention is a method of fabricating a semiconductor thin film which is characterized by that the film thickness of the semiconductor thin film formed in the first layer is within a range of 30 nm to 70 nm, and the film thickness of the semiconductor thin film formed in the second layer is within a range of 25 nm to 40 nm.
In addition to the characteristic of the fabricating method of the 10th, the 11th or the 12th invention, the 13th invention in accordance with the present invention is a method of fabricating a semiconductor thin film which is characterized by that the formed semiconductor thin film is silicon having a concentration of combined hydrogen in the film less than 10%.
In addition to the characteristic of the fabricating method of the 10th, the 11th, the 12th or the 13th invention, the 14th invention in accordance with the present invention is a method of fabricating a semiconductor thin film which is characterized by that temperature of the substrate during the laser crystallization is within a range of 200xc2x0 C. to 500xc2x0 C.
In addition to the characteristic of the fabricating method of the 10th, the 11th, the 12th, the 13th or the 14th invention, the 15th invention in accordance with the present invention is a method of fabricating a semiconductor thin film which is characterized by that the glass substrate used is a no-alkali glass and has a softening point lower than 700xc2x0 C.
The 16th invention in accordance with the present invention is a semiconductor apparatus containing a thin film transistor which is characterized by that the thin film transistor is formed on a glass substrate, and a semiconductor thin film formed in an active layer of the thin film transistor through a laser crystallizing method has a thickness within a range of 40 nm to 100 nm; an average roughness of the surface smaller than 5 nm; and an average size of the crystal grains larger than 500 nm.
The 17th invention in accordance with the present invention is a semiconductor apparatus containing a thin film transistor which is characterized by that the thin film transistor is formed on a glass substrate, and a semiconductor thin film formed in an active layer of the thin film transistor through a laser crystallizing method has a thickness within a range of 40 nm to 100 nm; an average roughness of the surface smaller than 5 nm; and an average size of the crystal grains larger than 500 nm, wherein when a surface area of an arbitrary crystal grain is expressed by Sn and a circumferential length on the surface of the arbitrary crystal grain is expressed by Ln, at least more than 50% of the crystal grains satisfy the relation Lnxe2x89xa64xcfx80Rn where Rn=(Sn/xcfx80)xc2xd.
The 18th invention in accordance with the present invention is a semiconductor apparatus containing a thin film transistor which is characterized by that the thin film transistor is formed on a glass substrate, and a semiconductor thin film formed in an active layer of the thin film transistor through a laser crystallizing method has a thickness within a range of 40 nm to 100 nm; an average roughness of the surface smaller than 5 nm; and an average size of the crystal grains larger than 500 nm, wherein when a surface area of an arbitrary crystal grain is expressed by Sn and a circumferential length on the surface of the arbitrary crystal grain is expressed by Ln, at least more than 50% of the crystal grains satisfy the relation Lnxe2x89xa64xcfx80Rn where Rn=(Sn/xcfx80)xc2xd, and further when crystal structures on an arbitrary cross section of the crystalline semiconductor thin film are observed, at least more than 70% of the crystal grains continuously extend from an interface between the semiconductor layer and a base layer to the semiconductor surface without discontinuity at some midpoint.
The 19th invention in accordance with the present invention is a semiconductor apparatus containing a thin film transistor which is characterized by that the thin film transistor is formed on a glass substrate, and the semiconductor thin film of the 4th, the 5th, the 6th, the 7th, the 8th or the 9th invention is used in an active layer of the thin film transistor.
The 20th invention in accordance with the present invention is a semiconductor apparatus containing a copalanar type or a normal stagger type thin film transistor which is characterized by that the thin film transistor is formed on a glass substrate, and the semiconductor thin film of the 1st, the 2nd, the 3rd, the 4th, the 5th, the 6th, the 7th, the 8th or the 9th invention is used in an active layer of the thin film transistor, and a film thickness of a gate insulation film of the thin film transistor is thinner than 80 nm or a ratio of the film thickness of the gate insulation film to a film thickness of the active layer is smaller than 8/6.
The 21st invention in accordance with the present invention is a semiconductor apparatus containing a copalanar type or a normal stagger type thin film transistor which is characterized by that the thin film transistor is formed on a glass substrate, and the semiconductor thin film of the 1st, the 2nd, the 3rd, the 4th, the 5th, the 6th, the 7th, the 8th or the 9th invention is used in an active layer of the thin film transistor, and a film thickness of a gate insulation film of the thin film transistor is thinner than a film thickness of the active layer.
In addition to the characteristic of the semiconductor apparatus of the 16th, the 17th, the 18th, the 19th the 20th or the 21st invention, the 22nd invention in accordance with the present invention is a semiconductor apparatus containing a thin film transistor which is characterized by that the glass substrate is made of a no-alkali glass which has a softening point lower than 700xc2x0 C.
The 23rd invention in accordance with the present invention is a semiconductor apparatus containing a solar cell which is characterized by that a semiconductor thin film formed at least in a first layer in semiconductor layers of the solar cell through a laser crystallizing method has a thickness thicker than 40 nm; an average roughness of the surface smaller than 5 nm; and an average size of the crystal grains larger than 500 nm.
The 24th invention in accordance with the present invention is a semiconductor apparatus containing a solar cell which is characterized by that a semiconductor thin film formed at least in a first layer in semiconductor layers of the solar cell through a laser crystallizing method has a thickness thicker than 40 nm; an average roughness of the surface smaller than 5 nm; and an average size of the crystal grains larger than 500 nm, wherein when a surface area of an arbitrary crystal grain is expressed by Sn and a circumferential length on the surface of the arbitrary crystal grain is expressed by Ln, at least more than 50% of the crystal grains satisfy the relation Lnxe2x89xa64xcfx80Rn where Rn=(Sn/xcfx80)xc2xd.
The 25th invention in accordance with the present invention is a semiconductor apparatus containing a solar cell which is characterized by that a semiconductor thin film formed at least in a first layer in semiconductor layers of the solar cell through a laser crystallizing method has a thickness thicker than 40 nm; an average roughness of the surface smaller than 5 nm; and an average size of the crystal grains larger than 500 nm, wherein when a surface area of an arbitrary crystal grain is expressed by Sn and a circumferential length on the surface of the arbitrary crystal grain is expressed by Ln, at least more than 50% of the crystal grains satisfy the relation Lnxe2x89xa64xcfx80Rn where Rn=(Sn/xcfx80)xc2xd, and further when crystal structures on an arbitrary cross section of the crystalline semiconductor thin film are observed, at least more than 70% of the crystal grains continuously extend from an interface between the semiconductor layer and a base layer to the semiconductor surface without discontinuity at some midpoint.
The 26th invention in accordance with the present invention is a semiconductor apparatus containing a solar cell which is characterized by that the semiconductor thin film of the 1st, the 2nd, the 3rd, the 6th, the 7th, the 8th or the 9th invention is used at least in a first layer in semiconductor layers of the solar cell.
The 27th invention in accordance with the present invention is a method of fabricating a semiconductor apparatus containing a thin film transistor which is characterized by that the method of fabricating the semiconductor thin film of the 10th, the 11th, the 12th, the 13th, the 14th or the 15th invention is applied to fabrication of an active layer of the thin film transistor.
The 28th invention in accordance with the present invention is a method of fabricating a semiconductor apparatus containing a solar cell which is characterized by that the method of fabricating the semiconductor thin film of the 10th, the 11th, the 12th, the 13th, the 14th or the 15th invention is applied to fabrication of at least a first layer in semiconductor layers of the solar cell.
The 29th invention in accordance with the present invention is a semiconductor apparatus containing an active matrix type liquid crystal display apparatus in which a thin film transistor is used as a drive element in a pixel or a peripheral circuit, wherein the semiconductor apparatus is characterized by that a no-alkali glass having a softening point lower than 700xc2x0 C. is used for a supporting substrate, and the thin film transistor of the 16th, the 17th, the 18th, the 19th, the 20th, the 21st or the 22nd invention is used for the drive element in the pixel or the peripheral circuit of the active matrix type liquid crystal display apparatus.
The 30th invention in accordance with the present invention is a method of fabricating a semiconductor apparatus containing an active matrix type liquid crystal display apparatus in which a thin film transistor is used as a drive element in a pixel or a peripheral circuit, wherein the method is characterized by that a no-alkali glass having a softening point lower than 700xc2x0 C. is used for a supporting substrate, and the method of fabricating a thin film transistor of the 27th invention is applied to fabrication of the thin film transistor of the active matrix type liquid crystal display apparatus.
The 31st invention in accordance with the present invention is a semiconductor apparatus containing an active matrix type liquid crystal display apparatus in which a thin film transistor is used as a drive element in a pixel and one of electrodes of a signal storage capacitor in the pixel is formed of a semiconductor thin film in the same layer as an active layer of the thin film transistor, wherein the semiconductor apparatus is characterized by that a no-alkali glass having a softening point lower than 700xc2x0 C. is used for a supporting substrate, and the semiconductor thin film forming the one of electrodes of a signal storage capacitor in the pixel of the active matrix type liquid crystal display apparatus has a film thickness within a range of 40 nm to 100 nm; an average roughness of the surface smaller than 5 nm; and an average size of the crystal grains larger than 500 nm.
The 32nd invention in accordance with the present invention is a semiconductor apparatus containing an active matrix type liquid crystal display apparatus in which a thin film transistor is used as a drive element in a pixel and one of electrodes of a signal storage capacitor in the pixel is formed of a semiconductor thin film in the same layer as an active layer of the thin film transistor, wherein the semiconductor apparatus is characterized by that a no-alkali glass having a softening point lower than 700xc2x0 C. is used for a supporting substrate, and the semiconductor thin film forming the one of electrodes of the signal storage capacitor in the pixel of the active matrix type liquid crystal display apparatus has a film thickness within a range of 40 nm to 100 nm; an average roughness of the surface smaller than 5 nm; and an average size of the crystal grains larger than 500 nm, wherein when a surface area of an arbitrary crystal grain is expressed by Sn and a circumferential length on the surface of the arbitrary crystal grain is expressed by Ln, at least more than 50% of the crystal grains satisfy the relation Lnxe2x89xa64xcfx80Rn where Rn=(Sn/xcfx80)xc2xd.
The 33rd invention in accordance with the present invention is a semiconductor apparatus containing an active matrix type liquid crystal display apparatus in which a thin film transistor is used as a drive element in a pixel and one of electrodes of a signal storage capacitor in the pixel is formed of a semiconductor thin film in the same layer as an active layer of the thin film transistor, wherein the semiconductor apparatus is characterized by that a no-alkali glass having a softening point lower than 700xc2x0 C. is used for a supporting substrate, and the semiconductor thin film forming the one of electrodes of the signal storage capacitor in the pixel of the active matrix type liquid crystal display apparatus has a film thickness within a range of 40 nm to 100 nm; an average roughness of the surface smaller than 5 nm; and an average size of the crystal grains larger than 500 nm, wherein when a surface area of an arbitrary crystal grain is expressed by Sn and a circumferential length on the surface of the arbitrary crystal grain is expressed by Ln, at least more than 50% of the crystal grains satisfy the relation Lnxe2x89xa64xcfx80Rn where Rn=(Sn/xcfx80)xc2xd, and further when crystal structures on an arbitrary cross section of the crystalline semiconductor thin film are observed, at least more than 70% of the crystal grains continuously extend from an interface between the semiconductor layer and a base layer to the semiconductor surface without discontinuity at some midpoint.
The 34th invention in accordance with the present invention is a semiconductor apparatus containing an active matrix type liquid crystal display apparatus in which a thin film transistor is used as a drive element in a pixel and one of electrodes of a signal storage capacitor in the pixel is formed of a semiconductor thin film in the same layer as an active layer of the thin film transistor, wherein the semiconductor apparatus is characterized by that a no-alkali glass having a softening point lower than 700xc2x0 C. is used for a supporting substrate, and the semiconductor thin film forming the one of electrodes of the signal storage capacitor in the pixel is the semiconductor thin film of the 4th, the 5th, the 6th, the 7th, the 8th or the 9th invention.
The 35th invention in accordance with the present invention is a method of fabricating a semiconductor apparatus containing an active matrix type liquid crystal display apparatus in which a thin film transistor is used as a drive element in a pixel and one of electrodes of a signal storage capacitor in the pixel is formed of a semiconductor thin film in the same layer as an active layer of the thin film transistor, wherein the method is characterized by that a no-alkali glass having a softening point lower than 700xc2x0 C. is used for a supporting substrate, and the method of fabricating the semiconductor thin film of the 10th, the 11th, the 12th, the 13th, the 14th or the 15th invention is applied to fabrication of the semiconductor thin film forming the one of electrodes of the signal storage capacitor in the pixel.
The 36th invention in accordance with the present invention is a method of fabricating a semiconductor thin film or a semiconductor apparatus of the 10th, the 11th, the 12th, the 13th, the 14th, the 15th, the 27th, the 28th, the 29th, the 30th or the 35th, wherein the method is characterized by that the semiconductor thin film or the semiconductor apparatus is fabricated using an apparatus in which at least a film forming apparatus for forming a semiconductor thin film and a laser crystallizing apparatus are connected to each other by a transfer apparatus having an evacuating apparatus.
In addition to the characteristic of the method of fabricating the semiconductor thin film or the semiconductor apparatus of the 10th, the 11th, the 12th, the 13th, the 14th, the 15th, the 27th, the 28th the 29th, the 30th or 35th invention, the 37th invention in accordance with the present invention is a method of fabricating a semiconductor thin film or a semiconductor apparatus which is characterized by that the semiconductor thin film or the semiconductor apparatus is fabricated using an apparatus in which at least a film forming apparatus for forming a semiconductor thin film, a film forming apparatus for forming an insulation film and a laser crystallizing apparatus are connected to each other by transfer apparatuses each having an evacuating apparatus.
In addition to the characteristic of the 36th or the 37th invention, The 38th invention in accordance with the present invention is a method of fabricating a semiconductor thin film or a semiconductor apparatus which is characterized by that the atmosphere of the transfer apparatus is maintained in a vacuum below 10xe2x88x925 torr or an atmosphere of an inert gas such as nitrogen, helium, neon, argon or the like.
In addition to the characteristic of the 10th, the 11th, the 12th, the 13th, the 14th, the 15th, the 27th, the 28th, the 29th, the 30th or the 35th invention, the 39th invention in accordance with the present invention is a method of fabricating a semiconductor thin film or a semiconductor apparatus which is characterized by that the semiconductor thin film or the semiconductor apparatus is fabricated using an in-line type apparatus in which at least a film forming portion for forming a semiconductor thin film, a laser crystallizing portion and a transfer portion are placed in a single chamber.